Wiring accessories to a model railroad can be confusing and time consuming. In certain circumstances, one may wish to add multiple accessories to a model railroad and each accessory may require wiring for lighting and operation of the accessories. In some cases, adding accessories may require wiring multiple accessories to an accessory control device. In any event, wiring for accessories can become cumbersome and overwhelming as multiple accessories are added to a model railroad.